Goten's New Breakfast Cereal
by Angel's Star
Summary: [Complete!] Goten got a new cereal with a surprise inside. Little does he know, the surprise isn't what he wanted... R&R please!
1. A New Brakfast Cereal

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I don't own the idea for this story either. I DO own a few of my own characters. I'll claim them if they come up. ^_^

Chapter 1.

A New Breakfast Cereal

"Ok, Goten," Chichi said. "I'll let you pick out your new breakfast cereal."

"'Kay!" The chibi smiled happily. Food decisions were fun to make.

He walked down the isle, studying every box of cereal carefully. There were his Oreo O's. Beside them were a new brand of cereal called Invasion O's. He looked at it carefully and spotted a label that read, "A surprise in every box!"

"I want this one!!" Goten grabbed it. "It's got a surprise inside!"

__

He just got it for the surprise... Chichi thought. _We'll end up having to give it to Trunks or somebody..._

She didn't say anything about it, but just let him get it.

*******

Goten waited for Goku or Gohan to get home so he could share his "treasure". Goku went to train with Vegeta for the day and Gohan had to go to school, so that left Goten stuck with goin' shopping with Chichi. Poor Goten. Gohan was first to arrive home.

"Hey, Gohan," Goten pounced on his older brother. "Guess what?"

"Um..." The older of the two said.

"I got some new cereal!"Goten chirped. "I can't wait to try it!"

"Uh..." Gohan said. "That's nice?"

The statement came out as a question. That wasn't what Goten wanted to hear.

"Don't ya think it's nice?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gohan managed to say. "It's, uh, I don't normally hear that from you everyday."

Goten frowned. His big brother didn't seem to take as good news. Goten didn't know why. It sure SEEMED important when he got it. Maybe it wasn't that big of deal....

Gohan could see his brother was trying to think through this. He hadn't meant to upset him at all! Getting a new cereal wasn't that big of deal! Period!

"Well," Goten finally said. "It's got a surprise inside. Isn't that good, Gohan?"

"Uh... sure" Gohan tried to be agreeable.

"Wanna see what the surprise is?" Goten asked.

Gohan wasn't sure what to do. Should he answer, "Yes?" or "Lets wait 'til tomorrow."?

Ok, this is my first story that I'm posting on FF.net. It's supposed to be funny and a little stupid. Hope ya like it! I would like 2 reveiws before the next chapter.

BTW, does any one else use Microsoft Works Word Processor? Tell me what else I could use.

Thanx!

Angel's Star


	2. The Surprise

A/N: Wow! I can't believe people read the story and reviewed!! Thank you all soooo much! Now on with the show, er, story!

Disclaimer: Still don't own DB/Z/GT. Check back in another lifetime.

Chapter 2.

The Surprise

"Hey, lets wait 'til tomorrow, 'kay, Squirt?" Gohan looked down at Goten.

"Ok!" Goten bounded off, leaving the cereal on the kitchen table.

Gohan picked up the box. "Invasion O's, huh? Oh well."

He set it down and went to do his tons of homework.

*******

The birds were singing and the sun was rising the next morning. The grass was still wet from the dew the came earlier. A few small bunnies hopped along the yard of the Son house. This time, there was no angry lady shouting at them to get away from her garden and no frying pan. Ahh. Peace and quiet.

"I'm hungry, Mom!!" Came the voice of a certain young boy we all know.

Chichi was not out of bed yet and she didn't like to be woke up.

"Mom?" Goten said from outside her bedroom.

How odd. She was normally up before he got up. This didn't make sense to him. He hadn't even thought that maybe, just maybe, it was a bit too early for people to get out of bed.... on a weekend.

He finally got the idea to go check a clock and see what time it was. He hopped off to the kitchen, not noticing that he accidentally knocked a few things over along the way.

"And the time is..." Goten studied it. "Seven 'o clock? Well, how come Mom isn't up, Mr. Clock? She's always up before me!"

The clock didn't answer because it couldn't. Even if it could answer, it probably wouldn't know.

Goten crossed his arms out of frustration. Nobody would get out of bed.

__

Maybe I should go back to bed... He thought. _No. I'll go watch TV or something and wait 'til somebody else gets up!_

Happy with his new idea, he bounded off to the living room. He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. After three minutes of channel surfing, he decided nothing good was on.

"Maybe I'll call Trunks and see what he's doin'," Goten said. "No. Vegeta got mad at me last time I did that. I ended up in the hospital for a week!"

He decided on watching a Pok'emon movie until some one got up.

*******

Half way into the movie, Goku walked in. He sat down on the couch and watched the TV.

__

Good. Dad's up. That means Mom should be too! Goten thought excitedly.

Sure enough, he was right.

"Yay!" The two Saiyans shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"Here, Goten." Chichi gave him a big bowl and a spoon.

"Thanks, Mom." He ripped the top of his Invasion O's box and reached in. He pulled out his surprise.

A/N: A cliffie! What's the surprise? Is it good? Why is Gohan still in bed?! Find out in the next chapter!

Later!

Angel's Star


	3. The Plan

A/N: Gasp! *Says it. Doesn't gasp* People really like my story! Thank you all again who reviewed for both chapters and others who just reviewed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

Chapter 3.

The Plan

"A little plastic army man?" Goten looked at his prize. "This is what I got worked up about?"

"Looks cool to me." Goku looked at it.

Goten was at a lose for words. He really wouldn't have picked this cereal if he knew what the prize was. Maybe he could give it to Trunks. While he was thinking about what to do with it, he didn't hear Goku asking to see it.

"Goten?" He asked. "Earth to Goten. Can I see it?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry you didn't like your surprise." Chichi patted Goten's back. "You see, they usually give out things like spinning tops, or stickers, or some thing like that."

"And little plastic army men?" He asked.

"Um..." She had never heard of plastic army men in cereal before. But she guessed it was possible. "Yeah."

Goten seemed to be cheered up a bit. Maybe Trunks would think it was cool when he came over later. Goku sure seemed to like it. In fact, he couldn't stop playing with it.

"Is Dad ok?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure." Chichi shook her head and walked by Goku.

"MY TOY!" Goku held onto it as if it was taken away, his life would end and he would die.

"What's with Dad?" Gohan watched him play with the army man.

"I dunno." Goten shrugged. "He wanted to see my army man and then he couldn't stop playing with it!"

"Goku, it's time to eat." Chichi called from the table.

"Food!" He dropped the toy, ran to the table, and began to stuff his mouth full of food.

"Dad seems ok now." Gohan sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Hmmm..." Goten looked at the plastic army man lying on the floor. Something was really weird about it. Maybe he was imagining things.

*******

"And so your Dad couldn't stop playing with it?" Trunks asked his friend. They were outside and away from any one who would try to say that they were crazy.

Goten nodded. "I don't know what's up with that thing! All Dad did was hold it, and then he couldn't stop playing with it until Mom said it was time to eat!"

Trunks could see it worried his friend, but this was stupid. What was the little army man trying to do? Take over the world? It didn't make sense.

"Maybe my Mom could look it over for anything that looks suspicious." Trunks leaned close to Goten, as if some one might be spying on them. "If there is, then all we'd have to do is throw it away."

"Trunks, I held it too," Goten whined. "Nothin' happened to me!"

"Well, maybe it's just your Dad," He said. "My Dad says your Dad's never had a brain."

Goten looked insulted. Nobody had ever said that about Goku. Then again, they probably wouldn't say that to him.

"Why don't we have an experiment?" Trunks suggested. "We'll put it out in the open for some one else to play with."

"What if it's my Dad again?" Goten asked.

"We'll keep your Dad busy while Gohan, or some one, picks it up!" He smiled proudly at his plan.

Goten thought it over. The plan seemed flawless. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, would it?

"Ok." He said. "But we have to let one of your parents do it after mine."

Trunks hadn't expected his friend to say that, but it would be fair, he guessed.

"All right." He agreed. "We'll do it. But if my parents pick it up and don't play with it, then you've been imagining things."

"Ok!" Goten nodded happily.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Will Trunks' and Goten's plan work? What if it doesn't go as they expected? Why am I asking you?! Well, I don't know why I'm asking you, but if you want to know how the plan works out, stick around!


	4. Let the Plan Begin!

A/N: *Crowd cheering in back ground* I'd like to thank all my reviewers, again. Thank you all, my loyal fans! *Everything gets very quiet* Fans? *Cricket chirps* Ha! A cricket is my fan! Thank you, Cricket!

Disclaimer:

Lawyers come out of the wall: Angel's Star, we've come to take your money.

Angel's Star: B-but I don't own DB/Z/GT! Honest!

The lawyers melt into the floor and are never heard of again.

Angel's Star: *Blinks a few times* That was weird...

On with the story! (Can any one tell that I'm hyper?) ^_~

Chapter 4.

Let the Plan Begin!

Goten grabbed the plastic army man and the two half-Saiyans did the army crawl to the Son house. Trunks motioned for Goten to put it on the kitchen table. Goten nodded and peeked inside. Nobody was in the kitchen, so, there was really no reason to sneak around.

The chibi looked around to make sure he was alone. Yup. All alone. He quickly crawled to the table and put the toy on it. Perfect. Everything was in place and ready.

Goten looked back and gave Trunks a thumbs-up to signal that everything was ready. The older chibi army crawled inside.

"Now what, Trunks?" Goten whispered.

"Now we make sure your Dad doesn't pick in up," Trunks whispered.

"How are we gonna do that?"

Trunks slapped his forehead. "I told you outside!"

Goten still didn't seem to get it.

"Just try to do what I do," Trunks whispered.

"Ok."

They crawled out of the kitchen and looked in the living room. Goku was sitting on the couch, getting yelled at by Chichi. Neither chibi knew why.

"Come on," Trunks quietly crawled behind the couch.

Goten followed, but stopped halfway there.

"Hurry up!"

"I got a splinter!" Goten whined.

Neither Chichi nor Goku could hear the boy complain about his splinter. Chichi was shouting loud enough that nobody but Trunks could hear.

"Get over here, Goten!"

Goten continued his army crawl the rest of the way behind the couch.

"It hurts, Trunks," He showed the older boy his splinter.

"That's bigger than the time Steph got stung by one of those wasps!" Trunks said. (A/N: Stephanie Briefs is Trunks' older sister. You'll read about her later. I own her.)

Goten looked down at it. Sure enough, Trunks was right. That bee sting had been big, but who knew a splinter could beat it?

It seemed like it was yesterday when Stephanie had got that bee sting. It was yesterday. Anyway, Goten had gone to Trunks' house for a while that morning. They had been planning on putting red hair dye in Bulma's shampoo when it happened.

A huge wasp had been flying near-by the out door pool. What was it doing there? There weren't any flowers at the pool.

Well, Stephanie had been sitting by the pool. The only reason she wasn't training was because Vegeta wouldn't let her in the G.R. and Raven (A/N: I own him too.) didn't want to fight. She hadn't done anything to the wasp, except swat it away a few times. Then, it happened.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, guys." She had said. "You had better be here when I get back."

You see, Bulma was working in her lab, and Vegeta was training as usual. With those two busy, that had left Stephanie in charge.

Well, she was about to go through the sliding glass door, when she stepped on the wasp. It's instinct kicked in and it stung her foot.

"Ow!" She had kicked the stupid wasp away and looked at her foot.

Goten and Trunks had rushed over there to check it out.

"That's a big one, Sis." Trunks had said.

And that's what happened. It took a while for her to get it out, but she had got it.

"Goten!" Trunks whispered. "Goten!"

"Huh?" He said.

"Your brother's been playing with it for the past five minutes!" Trunks whispered.

"Really?" Goten whispered.

"Duh!" The older boy said. "What were you doing?!"

"Nothing. Lets just get that toy back."

The two walked to the kitchen door and saw Gohan playing with it. He looked like a five-year-old with a new toy.

"Time to eat, Gohan." Goten tried what had worked on his Dad. It worked on Gohan too.

"Huh?" He looked around. "What happened?"

"Never mind," Trunks dragged Goten outside.

"Time to try it on your parents." Goten said after he went back and got the toy.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Lets go."

They took off to Capsule Corp.

*******

A/N: There ya go! A longer chapter for you, Cricket! *Suddenly, crowd starts cheering again* They like me again! *Accidentally steps on Cricket, but doesn't notice* I got my fans back! *Stops cheering* Oh well. Cricket? Cricket, where are you?

( Don't worry, even though this chapter wasn't the funniest, they'll still be funny.) ^_^


	5. The Haunted Army Man

A/N: Well, I'm back! Too bad Cricket's not here. I still don't know where he went! Crowd sweat drops Anywho, I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer for all of my wonderful fans. Crowd falls over Anime Style

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think that I own DB/Z/GT?? I didn't think so.

Chapter 5.

The Haunted Army Man

The fly to Capsule Corp. never seemed so long to Goten. Maybe it was because he was excited to proove that the little toy was evil. It didn't matter. The point of this paragraph is that it was taking a while to get to Capsule Corp.!!

"Goten," Trunks said, "do you really believe that toy is evil?"

"Yes."

It was a simple answer for a simple question. If that wasn't what Trunks had wanted to hear, he shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Why do you think it's evil?" He asked.

"Because." Goten said.

"Because why?"

"'Cause my Dad and brother played with it."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Trunks said. "They could've thought it was really cool, or somethin', and decided to play with it!"

"Gohan doesn't play with toys, Trunks." Goten said. "He sits in his room and daydreams about Videl not little plastic army men."

"What about your Dad?" The older chibi asked.

"Mom says he daydreams about food."

"Oh." Trunks said. "They could be playing a trick on you."

The thought hadn't crossed Goten's mind. It could be possible, but he would have known.

Reasons Goten Would Have Known:

1. He could tell when his Dad was up to something sneaky.

2. Goku would have had a lump the size of Texas on his head if Chichi had found out.

3. Goten would've heard yelling in his brother's room if Goku was trying to get Gohan to do something stupid.

4. Gohan would've left for the day if his Dad were trying to get him to do something stupid.

5. Trunks would've probably been in on it.

6. Stephanie would have probably been in on it.

7. If those two were in on it, Vegeta would have been in on it too.

8. Chichi would have warned Goten.

9. Every one who was in on it would've been acting strange.

10. Goten should have been able to figer it out by now!

Those were the reasons. Can you tell they like to pull pranks on each other?

"I don't think they're playing a trick on me." He sighed.

"Is that what took you so long to think about?" Trunks asked.

"...." Goten felt a bit embaressed. It wasn't his fault! Maybe if Chichi hadn't hit him on the head with her frying pan soooooooooooo many times....

"Hey," Trunks said, "we're here."

"All right!" The younger boy said as they landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp.

"Here's the plan:" The older boy said as they crept behind a bush, "my Mom should be working in her lab, Dad should be training, and I don't know what Stephanie's doin'. We'll put the toy some where out in the open. Some one comes walking along, picks up the toy, and we watch. It's as simple as that."

"Sounds easy." Goten said.

"It is." Trunks said. "It so easy, even you should remember it."

Goten was too excited to catch the last part his friend had said. This was his chance to proove he was right!

The sliding glass doors opened for the two as they ran in. Mrs. Breifs was in the lobby talking with some one.

"Hey, Grandma." Trunks said as he and Goten ran by.

"Whoa."

They suddenly came to a halt, because some one grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Huh?"

The two looked back and saw Stephanie. She had on her normal dark blue bandana. She had black hair, bangs, her hair was a few inches below her shoulders, blue eyes, and a mysterious red mark on her left cheek (face!) that had come before the big battle with Kahomi. (I own her. Pronounced: Ka-home-ie.)

"Where are you two goin'?" She let go of their shirts, knowing she could grab 'em if they tried to run.

"Nowhere." Trunks jabbed Goten's ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah! Nowhere!" He hid the toy behind his back.

"I know your goin' to put that toy some where." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"How'd you know?" Goten asked.

"Raven spied on you two and told me." She said.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad, 'kay?" Trunks said.

"Hmmm...."

"I'll get Dad to train with you!" He said.

"Well..."

"Raven!"

"Ummm...."

"Kahomi!"

"Deal!"

Don't get her wrong, she doesn't pick on Trunks. She just wanted something for not telling. You'd probably do the same if you had a little brother or sister.

"Thanks, Sis!" They ran off to start their plan.

"I wonder how he's gonna get Kahomi to train with me," She said. "Oh well."

"How are you gonna get Kahomi to train with Stephanie?" Goten asked.

"I'll deal with that later," Trunks said. "Where do we put this?"

"I want your Dad to play with it first!"

"Fine. My Dad first."

They ran to the Gravity Room and placed to toy outside the door. They lowered their energy and looked for a place to hide. The door started to open.

"Fly!" Trunks whispered franticly.

The two flew up to the ceiling just as the door opened and out stepped Vegeta.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw the toy. "Trunks left his stuff out again."

He picked it up, but then jumped down on the floor and started playing with it.

"I told ya it was evil!" Goten said as they landed in front of Vegeta.

Trunks ignored him and said, "Dad, time to eat!"

Vegeta continued to play with the toy.

"Gravity Room's broken!" He tried.

Vegeta jumped up, dropping the toy, and looked back at it.

"It's not broken, Trunks." He crossed his arms. "Pick up your toy and go put it up."

He walked away, leaving them standing there. If Goten and Trunks had been paying attention, they would have noticed it look up at them with evil red eyes.

A/N: I know most of you guys don't like cliffies, but I do! Sorry. Out burst there. Anyway, I just thought that was a good place to stop for now. Please R&R! Gasps Cricket?! Oh, Cricket!! Gives it a big hug. Are you ok? Cricket?


	6. The Secret

A/N: Sorry to keep all of you guys waiting for this chapter, but I got caught up in "Knights In Shinning Armor". But I'm back now! So, like I say in all the big update chapters, check out "Hangman's Curse", "Knights In Shinning Armor", or "Digi Saga: Part One". Their great stories and I'd just like you guys to check them out. For all you Chibi Trunks and Goten fans, KISA has them both in there and "Hangman's Curse" has them as teens. R&R!

Disclaimer:

(Angel's Star's two muses walk onto the scene)

Donut: Can you read what this says?

Honey-Suckle: I'm only a kitten! You're my big bro. You're s'possed to know how to read.

Donut: Mom never taught me how, though. She's too evil to do that.

Honey-Suckle: Oh... Angel's Star! Come and read your disclaimer!

Angel's Star: Fine (clears her throat) I don't own DB/Z/GT and never ever ever will. I do own Stephanie, Raven, and Kahomi, though. And please remind me why I asked you two to say the disclaimer.

(They walk away while Honey-Suckle and Donut remind her why she asked them to-)

Random person: SHUT UP! The fic is starting!

(Sorry)

Chapter 6.

The Secret

"I don't get it, Trunks," Goten said as the two boys walked down the hall and to the living room. "How come this stupid little toy affects adults, but not kids?"

"Beats me," Trunks said.

The two walked in silence for a while. Goten was upset about the little army man and Trunks was making a plan.

"I've got it!" The older of the two shouted.

"Got what?" Goten asked.

"We'll put the toy in the living room and then wait for my sister or Raven to come pick it up!" Trunks smiled evilly.

"Ok, I guess."

-------

Raven walked to the living room. It had been a hard morning of training and he needed a break. Not like he was lazy or anything, he and Stephanie had been training almost all morning long. Believe it or not, for a girl, she was pretty strong. Actually she had whooped him in all their matches.

And, so, here is Raven. Sitting on the couch with not a single victory to his name. He used to be stronger than Stephanie when he was evil, but now she had passed him. How had that been? Did he just soften up a bit? Ah, well. Nothing to get worked up over.

"Hey, Raven?"

The Saiyan turned to see his cousin, Goten, walking into the living room.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned back to the TV and turned it on.

"Have you seen my little army man toy?" The boy asked.

Raven looked around and spotted it on the couch beside him. That hadn't been there when he sat down, had it? It didn't matter. Raven picked it up.

"Here you-" he interrupted himself. "MY TOY!!"

"Uhhh..." The half-Saiyan looked around for Trunks. He was supposed to have followed him here! Now he was missing this and they had some sort of proof. For what, Goten wasn't sure. But it had to be good! "Trunks! Where are ya?"

"Right here," the older boy said as he dropped down from the ceiling. "I guess this proves it."

"Proves what?" The younger boy asked.

"It proves that the toy is evil and wants to take over the world by making the adults and teenagers act like kids!"

Talk about over active imagination.

"And when the kids start to grow up," he continued, "the toys will some how make them act like kids again! There will be complete chaos! It's the perfect plan too! We should'a thought of that when we wanted to take over the world!"

Goten stared blankly at his friend. It was just a toy, so how on earth could it want to take over the world? Maybe Trunks was on sugar high again. He was like that when the two boys tried to take over the world. Only then, Goten had been on sugar high too.

"Trunks, are you feeling ok?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, why?" The other boy asked quickly.

"I think you're on sugar high again."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, it just looks like-"

"On my way over here, Kahomi dared me to eat three bags of sugar in less than five seconds. If I won, I'd get her tent. But ya know what? I lost! I only ate two and a half bags in five seconds! Funny, huh?"

"Sure."

Now that Trunks was on sugar high, who would help Goten in his "quest"? Maybe Trunks would come back to normal before long.

"So, my plan is working," came a deep voice from where Raven was. Goten knew it was not him.

The half-Saiyan turned to see Raven standing there and looking at him. Except, something was wrong. His eyes were red, he was hovering above the ground a few inches, and he was sort of slumped over. In his hand was the toy army man.

"What?" Goten said in disbelief. "Raven?"

"Thanks for buying that cereal and setting me free," Raven's mouth moved, but that wasn't his voice. "I knew you couldn't resist buying a cereal with a surprise inside."

A thought hit the half-Saiyan. The little army man must want to take over the world just like Trunks had said. He was controlling Raven! But, how could Trunks have known? Maybe it was just the sugar highness.

"Now that you two know my secret, I can't let you live," Raven grabbed them both and dragged them out of the room.

-------

The blood rushed to Goten's head. He and Trunks had been tied to the kitchen's ceiling and were hanging over two boiling pots of water. The pots were just big enough for their heads to fit in, but nothing else.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I'm going to occupy myself with something usless just like all other bad guys do," the toy made Raven let go and then it walked away.

Raven looked around like a scared little kid. His eyes began to fill with tears and he ran off while shouting, "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

"The toy makes people act just like babies," Goten said. "That's kind'a cool."

"I'm gettin' dizzy," Trunks said. "When are we supposed to drop down into the pots of water that'll probably burn our heads off?! I demand some action!"

Goten looked up at his rope. Nothing was cutting it, so there for they couldn't fall. The little toy army man was a stupid villain. If you'd even call it a villain.

"Hey," Trunks said suddenly. "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Umm..." Goten watched as the older boy untied his rope. The army man hadn't wrapped the rope around Trunks' hands because he had run out of rope.

So, Trunks untied himself and jumped down to the floor below. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He began to drool as he grabbed a soda.

"You want one?" He asked Goten.

"Untie me and then I'll have one!" The younger boy said.

"Hey, just because you're the guest doesn't mean you get to boss me around!"

"Uhh... yes it does?"

"Works for me," Trunks said as he flew up to where Goten was and untied him.

__

Wow. When Trunks is on sugar high, it makes him not able to use his brain! No wonder he's acting so stupid. Goten thought as he jumped down to the floor. _I've gotta go get that toy before-_

"Soda!" The younger half-Saiyan interrupted his own thoughts.

__

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Ya know what?" Trunks asked after he took a sip of his soda.

"What?" Goten asked.

"This water isn't even hot," Trunks said. "It must've been when he got it from the sink, but he forgot to turn on the stove to boil it!"

"If we knew that, we could've done been after the stupid army man!" Goten shouted.

Before either boy could say anything else, the lights went out and somebody screamed.

-------

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but I had to stop some where. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others! Just to let ya'll know, I don't normally treat Raven like that. It's just for the humor. Now for the questions: who screamed?! And when will Trunks become his normal self? Please review.


	7. Sugar High

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Did ya miss me? Well, I didn't miss myself. Wait... I live with myself. Anywho, I'm proud to present this chapter! (waits for every on to cheer) Well, if you guys aren't gonna cheer then you don't get to read the story. (every one cheers) Much better.

Disclaimer:

Donut: Ok, uh, yeah we're back and Angel's Star taught us how to read. So, Honey-Suckle, will you please say the disclaimer?

(silence)

Donut: Honey-Suckle? Where are you?! Your s'possed to say the disclaimer!

Honey-Suckle: I'm over here looking at our new bothers and sisters.

Donut: Get over here and say the disclaimer!

Honey-Suckle: But I don't know how to read and they don't want me to go.

Angel's Star (shouts from some where else): Get over there and say the disclaimer, Honey-Suckle! We're wasting these people's time!

Honey-Suckle: Ok. Angel's Star doesn't own DB/Z/GT. She does own Stephanie, Kahomi, and Raven, though.

Angel's Star: So how hard was that?

Honey-Suckle: Pretty hard. Mom didn't want me to be near my little brothers and sisters, so she began to attack me half way through the disclaimer.

Angel's Star: Well, Donut will bandage you up while I write the story.

Donut: But... I don't have thumbs.

(Angel's Star and Honey-Suckle walk off the stage and ignore what Donut just said)

Chapter 7.

Sugar High

Suddenly, the lights went out and somebody screamed. The two boys looked at each other and dashed out of the kitchen. Goten looked beside him, but didn't see Trunks. He looked back and saw him going back into the kitchen. The younger half-Saiyan ran back to the kitchen to see Trunks shoving more and more sugar into his mouth.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted.

"Fwat?"

"This isn't the time to eat sugar!"

"Fure it if."

"We've gotta stop that little army man. Now put down that sugar and c'mon!"

"Do I haf foo?"

"Yeah, so hurry up!"

Trunks gulped down his sugar slowly and stood to follow his friend. They ran down the hall and heard another scream. Except this time, it sounded more like a shout. The two boys turned down a hall and almost ran into two people on the floor. The two were rolling around and shouting at each other.

"Is that..." Goten paused, "our Dads?!"

Even Trunks was too amazed to start bouncing off the walls. He just slowly nodded.

Goku and Vegeta were fighting over something and were shouting a lot of insults at each other. Finally, Goku jumped up from the fight and held something in his hand. Vegeta glared at the other Saiyan as he stood up.

"Haha!" Goku laughed at Vegeta. "The toy army man is mine! Now hand over all your other toys!"

"Can I hold it?" Goten asked, knowing he could trick his own Dad.

"Sure!"

Goten took the toy army man and pretended to look it over. As soon as he was sure his Dad wasn't looking, he and Trunks made a run for it.

"What are you doing?!" Goku shouted. "Give it back!"

"Trunks, you take it and go to my house," Goten said as the two ran. "I'll meet you there."

"'Kay."

Trunks took the toy and burst out of Capsule Corp. He shoved the toy in his pocket and flew away.

"My house is the other way!" Goten shouted.

The other boy didn't hear. He was gone by the time Goku and Vegeta came running out of CC.

"I've got your toy, so come and get it!" The half-Saiyan shouted as he flew off in the direction of his own house. Maybe Trunks would regain his senses and find his way to the Son house.

-------

"Hello, young man," an old lady with gray hair and wrinkles said.

"Hi, Chichi," Trunks said as he walked into the small apartment. "Is Goten here yet?"

The old lady blinked her eyes a few times. She had never seen this boy before. Besides, she had never heard of Goten before, either.

"Who's here, Martha?" Some one called from another room.

"Some young boy," Martha called back.

An old man with a cane hobbled into the room. He had no hair whatsoever and had lots of wrinkles too. He looked over at Trunks. The boy was emptying their sugar supply.

Trunks looked up from his sugar feast and saw the old man. The boy immediately dropped the sugar container and shouted, "Ahhh! You can't have your army man back, Goku! Never!"

The boy ran out the door. Before he shut it behind him, he shouted, "Never!!"

As the door slammed shut, Martha looked at the old man. "What do you think that was all about, Edgar?"

"I'm not sure..."

-------

Goten looked behind him to see his Dad and Vegeta catching up. He looked below him and saw a small pond. Perfect. He landed at the edge of the pond and picked up a huge rock.

"Don't come any closer or I'll throw your army man into the pond!" He shouted.

The two other Saiyans froze in mid-step. Goku sneezed and fell forward, but still didn't move.

"Ok, then," Goten looked around. "Go find your toy!"

With that, he threw the huge rock far into the woods. When it landed, they all heard a huge thud. The two Saiyans ran off to the woods.

__

Now I need to find Trunks. Goten thought.

-------

"Shut up, Gohan!" Trunks yelled at a little baby. "I need to know where Goten is and I need to know now!"

The little baby stared up at the boy and tears began to form. Pretty soon the baby was crying her little heart out.

"He's behind the couch?" Trunks asked over the noise. "Thanks!"

The two parents picked up their baby and rushed into another room.

The half-Saiyan looked behind the couch. He saw a fuzzy black thing lying behind it, so he reached back there, grabbed its tail, and yanked what ever it was out into the room.

"MEOW!!!!!" The cat wailed at hissed. Its claws lashed out at the boy's arms, but it couldn't reach.

"Goten, you sure got fat," Trunks said as he put down the fat black cat. It hissed at him a few times before it retreated to another room.

-------

Goten soared over West City. He knew his friend was down there some where, but he wasn't sure where. Finally, he saw him walking down the street. He was carrying something.

"Trunks, what's-" Goten stopped himself.

"Hmm?" Trunks looked back. Sugar was spread all over his mouth and hands.

"C'mon," Goten said. "We need to get back to my house."

He grabbed Trunks' wrist and began to pull him down the sidewalk. Neither of them knew that the toy army man Trunks was carrying in his pocket had jumped out and ran down an ally.

-------

A/N: I know Trunks was very OOC, but it was just for the story. And in the disclaimer, Honey-Suckle mentioned having new brothers and sisters, remember? Well, early this morning (the 19th, for any one reading this later) Pumpkin had 3 kittens! Yay! So anyway, please review.


	8. Time's Running Short!

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's been forever since I updated and...I'm caught with out an excuse! Maybe I should make up an excuse and _then_ write the chappie...hmmm... That might take a while. So lets just get on with the chapter!

Disclaimer:

Honey-Suckle: Angel's Star seems to enjoy us doing the disclaimer for this story, doesn't she?

Donut: Yeah. This is like the third time we've done this.

Honey-Suckle: Well, we better get going. At least we're getting paid to do this!

Donut: Nobody said anything about getting payed! How much is she paying us!

Honey: One whole can of cat food!

Blackberry and Bluebell: (chow down on the canned cat food off the stage)

Donut: Ok then! Angel's Star doesn't own DB/Z/GT and never will.

Honey: But she _does_ own Stephanie, Raven, and Kahomi! Now lets eat!

(A few moments later...)

Donut: You what!

Blackberry: We're sorry! (runs away)

Bluebell: I'm not! (runs away)

Chapter 8

Time's Running Short!

The army man did his best to hop down the ally, but fell down on his third hop. Walking wasn't as easy as those humans made it look... But the army man wasn't a quiter and tried to stand back up. No good, so he became a quiter.

"There must be an easier way to take over the world!" He said to himself. "I've got most of the Earth's strongest warriers under my power, so the other people should fall soon! But why haven't they?"

While he thought this puzzling thought over, a small boy walked by and noticed a neglected looking army man. The boy picked him up and ran over to his Mom to show her his new find.

"Give me that!" She said as she held out her hand. "You have no idea where that's been!"

"Ok, Mom..." the boy sadly handed over his new toy.

"This goes in the next trash-" her eyes went blank and she stared into space.

"Mom?"

"My toy!" She yelled and ran away with it.

"That was easy enough..." the army man said. "One down a whole bunch more to go!"

He felt so happy.

* * *

"So where's the toy?" Goten asked once they were in the huge park. 

"What toy?" Trunks asked.

"The army man!" Goten yelled. "You shouldn't have gotten that cotten candy."

"It's good, though!" The older boy said. "Want some?"

"No..."

"More for me then."

"What about the army man?"

"I've got him right here!" Trunks reached in his pocket. "Uh-oh..."

"What?"

"I, uh, have a hole in my pocket and the army man kind'a fell out..."

Goten was about to explode, but he kept his cool. "Where's the army man now?"

"Somewhere..."

"We better go look for it..." Goten sighed.

The two retraced their steps through the park, to the cotten candy guy, by the huge mall, past Kahomi, who had started a fight with a with a strong guy and won, by Stephanie fighting over the toy army man with some extreamly weird guy from her school, past- wait... Stephanie fighting over the toy army man!

"Sis?" Trunks asked. "Why are you and Nathan fighting over Goten's toy?"

"Who's Nathan?" Goten whispered. (1)

"Some dork that goes to her school," Trunks explained. "She hates his guts. He's really weird."

Stephanie jerked the toy from Nathan's grasp with ease and started charging up a Kamehameha wave. (2) "Kame...hame...ha!"

She didn't need to use that strong of attack on such a pitiful human, but she did and Nathan was dead. The army man's eyes almost popped out of his head when she shot the attack.

"Mom's gonna haft'a do some explaining about this..." Trunks sighed.

"Glad to have ya back to normal!" Goten smiled.

"What on Earth is going on?"

The two boys knew that voice. It was one they feared and respected almost as much as...well, they couldn't think of who, but they respected 'em!

"Explain what's going on, Trunks!" Goten whispered.

"Me!" The older boy whispered back. "You do it! It's your fault!"

Goten had to except responsability, so he turned around and faced Stephanie's worst enemy. Kahomi.

"What's with her?" Kahomi pointed to Stephanie.

"Well," Goten took a deep breath and began, "IboughtsomecerealtheotherdayandithadthatarmymaninitandIdidn'tknow,soIgaveittoafewpeopleanditmakesthemthinktheirkids,sothat'showcomethewholecity'sinchaos."

Kahomi blinked. "In English?"

"The whole Saiyan race is in trouble!" The younger boy shouted.

"Ssshhhh!" Trunks and Kahomi hissed.

"Our race and the Earth's population is too," he said.

"Who cares about the Earth's population?" The girl said, being her normal rude self. "_Our_ population is pretty small, so we need to worry about that."

The two boys certianly didn't want to get on her bad side, so they agreed to do whatever it took for the Saiyan race. She had already taken charge and threatened their lives if they didn't help out.

"Ok, we need a base," the girl marched infront of the boys. "Where would you suggest, kid with spikey hair."

"My name's Goten," he mummbled, then said, "How about your tent?"

"Too obvious. It's right next to Capsule Corp, stupid. Goku and Vegeta would see us for sure."

"I sent them hunting for the 'toy army man'!" Goten said proudly.

* * *

"Hey, I found it!" Goku yelled as he picked up the huge rock his son had thrown. 

"Give it!" Vegeta jumped at him from behind a bush.

The two started fighting over the "toy"...with energy blasts.

* * *

"My tent it is, then!" Kahomi said and grabbed Stephanie by the back of her shirt. "You're comming too." 

Trunks and Goten walked along behind Kahomi, who was still dragging Steph. All the while, they kept hearing Kahomi say stuff like "I can't believe my rival is acting this way..." or "She's _so_ stupid!".

Finally, Trunks got up the courage to defend his sister.

"Um, excuse me, Kahomi, ma'am," he started, "but that's my sister and I don't like you talking about her the way you are. She's not stupid and she's just acting like this 'cause of the stupid toy. It's not her fault."

Before the girl could reply, an energy blast hit a building nearby. The four looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta up in the air and fighting for the "toy". From then on, they knew time was short.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to finally update, but I've been reeeeeaaaall busy lately. Yeah, I thought of an excuse while writing the chappie, and it's true! But, I think a few things need explaining. I numbered them in the chapter, remember? Here goes:

(1) I mentioned a guy named Nathan, so the story here is: He's a really annoying guy that used to go to my church. I don't like him at all. Yes, he's really weird.

(2) Stephanie used a Kamehameha wave to kill Nathan, so here's the story to this: Even though Stephanie is Bulma and Vegeta's daughter, she can use that attack. She's just always known it.


	9. How to Be A Super Villain

A/N: The good news? I brought another chapter with me. The bad news? I haven't updated in like forever. More good news? My new DBZ story should be finished by the time this is! The good news outweighs the bad news! Yay! lol R&R, please.

Disclaimer:

Donut: So I guess we're Angel's Star's disclaimer cats for the rest of the story.

Honey-Suckle: Yeah, guess so.

Donut: Are we getting paid again?

Honey-Suckle: We should be. Angel's Star said she wouldn't let Blackberry or Bluebell get our pay this time.

Donut: Ok that's good. So you wanna do the honors?

Honey-Suckle: I guess so. Angel's Star doesn't own DB/Z/GT, but owns Stephanie, Raven, and Kahomi. That sound ok?

Angel's Star: Sounded good to me, so come and eat, you two!

Donut and Honey-Suckle: YAY! dash off stage to eat their reward

Chapter 9

How to Be A Super Villain

Before Kahomi could reply, an energy blast hit a building nearby. The four looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta up in the air and fighting for the "toy". From then on, they knew time was short.

"We have to get to the tent," Kahomi pointed out the obvious. "Fast."

Before the two boys or Stephanie could say anything, Goku noticed a certain toy army man Stephanie happened to be holding.

"She's got the toy!" Goku shouted and pointed accusingly at the girl.

"How'd you're Dad see that from way up there?" Trunks asked his friend.

"Ummm...he eats his carrots?" Goten tried.

"Shut up and run!" Kahomi ordered as she dropped Stephanie and began to run. "C'mon, Steph!"

The girl looked up from where she was playing. "Just a sec! George is about to defeat the evil mole people!"

The two full blooded Saiyans charged to the girl as she moved "George" closer to the mole people.

"We mean no harm!" A mole person said as he raised his paws.

"Yeah, we're just on vacation!" His wife added as she pulled out her camera and took a picture.

The full blooded Saiyans started moving in slow motion as the dramatic part of the flight approached. Suddenly Goku interrupted the moment by saying, "Would all passengers please fasten their safety belts, as we are about to make contact."

Stephanie looked up at him and pretended to fasten a safety belt.

"Come _on_!" Trunks urged as he rushed back to his sister in normal motion and grabbed her.

"But George hasn't defeated the mole people yet!" She cried as she was dragged from the scene.

-------

Kahomi order the small group to sit as soon as they got to the tent. But one half-Saiyan wasn't cooperating.

"I don't wanna!" Stephanie cried as she crossed her arms. "You wouldn't let George defeat the mole people!"

"Enough with the freakin' mole people!" Kahomi shouted in her face. "Sit down and shut up or I'll beat you up!"

The girl quickly and quietly obeyed. She sat down next to her brother as the other girl began to explain how they needed to get the toy army man away from Stephanie.

"You'll never take away the army man!" Stephanie stood as her eyes turned red and she gained a deep manly voice.

"Whoa." Goten said with wide eyes. "Awkward..."

"I'll need to get you three out of my way for good..." the army man said with an evil laugh.

-------

Blood rushed to Goten's head once more as he, Trunks, and the newest addition, Kahomi, had been tied to the kitchen ceiling. Once again, three boiling pots of water stood on the stove beneath them. But unlike last time, the toy army man had found enough rope for Goten and Trunks. Too bad for him he wasn't expecting the new addition. He only had enough rope for half her body.

"_Again_ with the boiling pots of death, doom, and destruction?" Trunks questioned as his face began to turn pink.

"Yes, but this time I'll make sure you fall into it!" He said. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah?" Kahomi asked. "How?"

"MUAHAHA-"he suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait...I never thought of that..."

"And the water's not even boiling," the girl pointed out. "What kind of villain are you?"

The toy army man stopped flipping through the book titled "How To Be A Super Villain" and quickly shoved it behind his back. Then he realized that he needed to console in once more, so he turned his back and flipped it open.

"Developing Your Evil Laugh...nah..." he mumbled as he flipped through the pages. "How To Admit To Your Hostage That You're A Beginner At All This Stuff And That You Have No Clue What You're Supposed To Do Next. Wow. Oddly specific."

_Remember, if you're a beginner villain, your hostage will soon find out by your lack of villainous wisdom. If you're a toy army man seeking to take over the world by turning all the adults into kids, turn to page 178._

The toy army man did so and continued reading.

_Toy army men are among the least feared villain. This is due to their size and the fact that they can't get their wedgies out of their plastic butts. But since you are reading this, you are either a toy army man seeking to take over the world, or a toy army man seeking to destroy his Saiyan enemies and doesn't quiet know how. Or both._

_Your Saiyan enemies are probably not scared of you due to the above facts. To continue to strike terror into theirs hearts and still destroy them at the same time, just pick up a knife and cut the freakin' rope!_

The toy army man shrugged and shoved the book into his plastic pocket. But he soon realized it was plastic and that a book wouldn't go in it. So he tapped it onto his belt.

"I've got-" he turned to see that his hostages had already escaped due to his long reading session. "Oh, darn..."

-------

"We weren't in any real danger," Trunks pointed out. "He just keeps using the boiling pots routine. This is the second time he's done that to me 'n Goten."

"Yup," the younger boy nodded to confirm it was true.

"I was a way better villain," Kahomi said with a smirk. "And I didn't even have that book."

The two boys agreed that she was and probably still is.

"Anyway," the Saiyan girl said after the boys finished their comments. "We need to get that toy away from her. Any suggestions?"

Goten raised his hand.

"Go ahead."

"Ok," the boys said excitedly. "We could set up this machine thingy that would catch the person who had the toy. But we would need to lure them to it. After they got trapped, we'd knock 'em out and grab the toy army man. Then we'd need to throw it away somehow. OH! We'd tie it to a piece of meat and then throw it into the ocean where sharks would eat it!"

"Or, we could take it from whoever had it, then throw it in a trash can," Trunks said after a group pause.

"Sharks!" The younger boy shouted.

"Before we start fighting, I have a better plan," Kahomi held up her hands. "We could take the toy and since Goten wants to so bad, we'd tie it to some meat and feed it to the sharks, ok?"

Both boys nodded. They were afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

"All right, it's settled," the girl said. "As soon as we see Stephanie again, we'll take the toy. Then we'll give it to Goten, since he will have the meat, and he'll throw it to the sharks."

The boys grinned in excitement. That army man was going down!

-------

**A/N: **I can't believe this is chapter nine already! Wow...I'll probably only have one more chapter to go, but I'm not sure. Yeah, I'm leaning to one more. This is bittersweet for me. Remember when I said my newest DBZ story should be done by the time this one is? That all depends on how soon I finish this one. If it isn't done by the last chapter, it'll be done soon 'cause I've been working pretty hard on it. For a preview, read chapter five of Scary Stories! Please review.


	10. Back to Normal

A/N: Well, you guys might not have known this, but I've had a writer's block for like the last four chapters. And it finally went away on the last chapter! How convenient for it...But anyway, yeah this is the last chapter and it makes me sad that it's come to an end. But all stories have to come to an end sooner or later. Mine was just later. lol But enjoy, you guys, and be sure to leave me lots of nice reviews! I know over 230 people are reading this, so give me reviews, guys!

Disclaimer:

Donut: One last disclaimer for this story.

Honey-Suckle: We'd better make it good.

Donut: Well, what can we say?

Honey-Suckle: Ummmm...I dunno. Angel's Star really appreciates you guys reading this!

Donut: Yup, she sure does. It makes her all warm and fuzzy inside. But anywho, she does not own DB/Z/GT.

Honey-Suckle: But she does own Stephanie, Raven, and Kahomi. And now...

Both: Enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 10

Back to Normal

With their new plan ready to go, the three shook hands. Each was determined to get rid of that toy army man once and for all.

"I'm not gonna be able to help you guys much," Kahomi pointed out. "If I touch the toy, it'll make me think I'm a kid."

The broad smiles faded off the two boys' faces. Neither had thought about that, but both knew it was true. They would have to save the world on their own. Their huge grins quickly returned at the thought of saving the world themselves.

"Trunks, I'll help you get the toy from whoever has it," she said quickly, so as not to lose any more time. "Goten, you go get the meat and rope, got it?"

"Yup," the boy nodded several times, but knowing who his dad was, Kahomi wasn't sure he'd remember.

"Be sure not to mess up!" Trunks said.

"I won't," the boy smiled. "I promise."

"All right then," the Saiyan girl said, not quite convinced of this. "Goten, go ahead to the nearest meat shop and Trunks and I will get the toy army man."

The boys grinned at one another once more before Goten took to the air. The other two made a mad dash to Capsule Corp. while trying not to be spotted. Trunks lay down on the ground and army crawled up to the house and the ever-sneaky Kahomi walked along behind him. The boy leaned against the wall nest to the door while the girl stood on the other side.

"Can't you just go along with this?" Trunks whispered as if some one might hear.

"Just open the door," Kahomi said as she crossed her arms.

The boy reached for the doorknob and with a quick turn he threw the door open, but broke its hinges. He ignored the loud crash and quickly rolled into the room. The girl quickly followed behind, becoming sneakier as their mission progressed.

Trunks looked for cover, but could find no more than a potted plant. He quickly ducked behind it and the girl followed him. The half-Saiyan boy peaked through the leaves and, seeing no one else in the room, made a dash for the hallway to the far right. He checked the hall and motioned for the Saiyan girl to follow him. She obeyed reluctantly and the two made their may slowly down the hall to Stephanie's room.

-------

"Hi."

"Hi. How may I-" the butcher looked over the counter to see a boy with black hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks. The boy smiled up at him. In his hand he held a few dollars. The butcher regained composure and started the sentence over again. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to buy as much meat as I can for this much money," the boy smiled broadly as he produced his hard-earned allowance.

"Lets see how much you've got here..." the man mumbled as he counted the money. "You can get one small hamburger patty for that."

The boy frowned. He knew his food well enough to know that an uncooked hamburger patty would fall apart before he reached the ocean.

"Can I have a small steak?" He asked with a touch of the puppy dog eyes. "A really small one?"

"Afraid not, kid," the man said. "If you wouldn't mind stepping aside so I can take this lady's order, I'll get back to you in a few minutes."

Goten frowned as he took his money back and stepped aside. He glanced over at a glass case that displayed their selection of meat. The boy stole a quick glace at the butcher and walked to the case.

"Is this fresh?" He asked as he pointed to the biggest steak they had in there.

"I replace it every few days," the butcher replied with out thinking much of it.

The boy rubbed his chin as he slipped his money back into his pocket.

-------

Trunks peered into his sister's room to see her happily playing with the toy army man. She was bouncing him up and down and, judging by his green complexion, he was getting sick. The boy nodded at Kahomi. It was the signal for attack. Or was it just letting her know the half-Saiyan girl had the toy? She could never be sure with this kid. So, she took a deep breath and charged into the room.

Stephanie looked up in shock and quickly jumped away before she got tackled. Kahomi landed on the bed with a thud. Trunks slapped his forehead and dashed into the room while his sister was distracted. He let out a war cry and tackled the girl's head.

"Get him off me!" She screamed. "Get him off me!"

"Give me the toy army man!" Trunks ordered as if he was the older sibling.

"Here! Take it!" Stephanie held it up and the boy snatched it from her hand.

Kahomi blinked in fascination at how easy that had been. She stood up and shrugged.

"Guess you can handle it from here," she said as she helped Trunks up. "I'll stay here and guard her."

"Thanks," Trunks said as he rushed out the room.

"Boys..." the Saiyan girl shook her head and looked back at the stunned half-Saiyan who was still sitting on the floor. "What are you lookin' at?"

The girl quickly averted her eyes to the floor. The Saiyan smirked. It was good to be the boss.

-------

Goten took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but the butcher would thank him later. The boy also knew that if his parents ever found out, he'd be in the biggest trouble of his nine-year-old life.

He took one last glance at the butcher who was busy receiving the lady's money. The half-Saiyan boy looked back at the biggest steak on display and pulled back his fist. The glass shattered on impact and the butcher looked up in horror to see the young boy running out of the store with the largest steak he had!

"Get back here, kid!" The man rushed out from behind the counter and out the door. He glanced up and down the street and finally spotted the boy. "Somebody get that kid!"

A police officer over heard and looked back to see the man pointing at Goten. The boy looked over his shoulder with a panicky glance and started to run. The officer chased after him, but froze in place when the boy started to fly. People around him scattered and some took pictures.

Goten studied the horizon to see any sign of his friend coming. Nothing. He suddenly remembered he had to get the rope Kahomi had ordered him to get! The boy shot off towards his house where he knew they had some conveniently placed rope.

-------

Trunks could feel his friend's life force and it was headed towards his house. Why? The boy didn't know. It was further away from the ocean, anyway. But nevertheless, he had to go get him. He changed course and headed for the Son house.

-------

"Mom, where's that rope we had out back?" Goten called after looking for five minutes.

"Gohan took it to do something," Chichi replied as she entered the room. "He said something about finding an army man and tying you and Trunks to a tree... I don't know. Why don't you go find him and get it for yourself?"

"No time, Mom," the boy said as he hurried to his room. He didn't have time to find his brother and get the rope, so one of his belts would have to do the trick. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out his least favorite belt. It had been a gift from his grandpa who had no idea how to pick out presents for little boys. "This will have to do."

He grabbed it and situated the steak that he had hid under his shirt. It felt wet and slimy and smelled bad. No doubt Chichi would order him to take a bath if she got a whiff of it. That was why he opened his window and left the house that way.

A few minutes after he had left, Chichi entered his room. "Goten, I hate to mention this, seeing as how you hate to take baths, but... Where are you? Goten? GOTEN!"

-------

The half-Saiyan boy thought he heard some one call his name, but he didn't have time to think about that. Trunks had just given him the toy army man and tied it onto the steak, since any knot Goten tied could easily be untied.

"What are you two doing to me!" The toy army man cried. "I'm made of plastic, you know!"

The boys blinked at him, not knowing what to say at the completely random, yet useless, statement. Finally, Goten came up with a brilliant comeback. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm not!"

"Brilliant, Goten..." Trunks said sarcastically. "Really brilliant..."

The younger boy smiled at the "compliment".

"We need to hurry up and get to the ocean," the older boy pointed out. "Uh-oh...Our dads at two 'o clock."

"But, Trunks, it's four thirty," the younger boy corrected. "I think you need a watch."

"Never mind it!" The older half-Saiyan said impatiently. "Just get to the ocean no matter what happens to me!"

Goten gulped and started flying to the ocean with his friend hot on his heels. But Goku and Vegeta were faster flyers and easily caught up with the two.

"Pull over!" Goku shouted as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We have you surrounded!"

Trunks looked at his friend and the boy shrugged. It must've been something on TV last night...

"We can't stop," Trunks said. "Fly faster!"

The two sped up as much as they could and soon the ocean came into view. Soon they were over the beach and finally out over the ocean far enough to throw the toy army man to the sharks.

"You can't do this to me!" The toy army man screamed. "I'm plastic!"

"Now, Goten!" Trunks shouted.

The younger boy pulled back his arm and threw the toy army man, steak, and belt all straight down into the dark depths of the ocean. It made a large splash and then started slowly sinking to the bottom. A shark soon came swimming by and quickly gobbled up the steak.

"NOOOOOOO!" Goku cried. "It was a perfectly good steak!"

The two boys grinned at one another as the two adult Saiyans started to become normal again. Neither of them even mentioned the toy army man.

"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. "It's just a steak..."

"JUST a steak!" Goku cried. "How can you say that!"

Trunks and Goten gave each other a high five for a job well done. It had been a long day and the toy army man had given them something to do on a day they would otherwise be bored on. The two boys listened to their dads argue as they made their way home, but both were glad everything was back to normal.

"Hey, Goten?" Goku asked as they were heading home. "Why do you smell like a rotten steak?"

-------

**A/N:** And so, this is the end to a great story. I think it's great anyway. lol Hopefully, you do too. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. They've made me so happy! Thank you:

**Golden lockhart, Yonk, cute, Adam, kawaii, yeah...okay, Candy the Duck, Cool, Takuma, tea', dbzlover123, xXHeroine of TimeXx, DBZAngelX, Wiggle-Chicken, DH88, Chibified Youkai 101, Parker, winter gurl, and billy**

For all your reviews! Thanks for the support, guys!


End file.
